Little Luci
by xIntoOblivionx
Summary: Chuck decides to "start over" with Lucifer, sometime around the timeline of "Hammer of the Gods." Sorry that I couldn't put a better summary here...I tried. Warning, this story contains AB/DL themes, diaper usage, ageplay and more, read at your own risk...
1. Chapter 1

Chuck sighed. He'd been watching his second oldest for the longest time and was becoming increasingly pissed by how he was acting and treating the humanity he had created, so he devised a plan in his head that was so crazy it was bound to work - the only thing was, how he was going to get Lucifer to come to him, but that wouldn't be much of a problem. The man was God, after all...

So, seeing as both Gabriel and Michael weren't exactly too preoccupied at the moment, Chuck called the two up to Heaven to discuss the plan he devised with him, knowing the two would most likely be willing to help their father in putting a stop to Lucifer's reign of unholy terror...

Gabriel was getting sick and tired of lucifer, hating how his brother would all but throw tantrums when he was bored, often leaving people injured or hurt in the wake.

Gabriel gave an eager look to his father, as Michael asked, "Father, what exactly is it you are planning? Nothing you have ever done has been able to stop our brother's reign."

"Well...I'm positive this will work. See...Luci wants to act like a little baby and throw a temper tantrum, then I'm going to treat him like one...I just need you guys to bring him up here for me." Chuck says with a small grin on his face as he knows he's going to enjoy this.

Gabriel gives a noise of delight, even as Michael looks somewhat incredulous. "I suppose but, how on earth are we going to get him here? he is hardly likely to willingly follow us without question." Micheal says with a frown as he actually didn't want to do this, but knew better than to go against his father's orders.

"I'm not sure. But I am sure you two can come up with something...tell him...that I want to apologize for banishing him or something..." Chuck says with a smile, as he is very excited to get to somewhat "re-raise" one of his children again. He loves being God, but he also loved to raise his children even more.

Lucifer was currently entertaining himself by playing with some lit matches inside a fireworks outlet. He had plans on just blowing it up just for the hell of it and didn't care how many people were around whenever it happened.

Hearing the sound of wings fluttering behind him, Lucifer frowned and turned to see that it was his brothers, who had yet to draw their angel blades on him, which was weird because usually they weren't big on casual conversation...but this was an exception.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to play with fire, Luci?" Gabriel joked in a sarcastic manner, making sure he was careful with his words, as he didn't want to throughly piss off his brother any more than he probably already was.

"What are you two doing here? You both know this will only end badly for us, well, you..." Lucifer hissed as he put out the flame of the match and glared at the both of them, watching to see when they would draw their weapons.

"We don't want to fight you this time, Lucifer. Please...just go with us on this one..." Gabriel says as he meets Lucifer's gaze, not letting his guard down, as he knew how quickly this could end badly for the two of them.

"We've come because father wants to see you...he wants you to come with us to Heaven so he can discuss something with you." Michael says, hoping that his brother would go along with them.

"I don't want to talk to him...we haven't spoke since he had me cast out..." Lucifer says with a frown, his eyes filled with rage as he recalls that day in his mind over and over again, until he's just standing there, staring at his brothers with a blank expression on his face.

But maybe his father truly was sorry about it and this is what he wanted to discuss with him...

Lucifer sighed. He wanted to discuss this with his father sometimes, but he was always so angry about it that he just refused to talk about it and just continued to let it bother him.

"Maybe...maybe he finally wants to apologize after all this time..." Lucifer said somewhat quietly as he nodded to Michael, agreeing to go with him and Gabriel, not even realizing what he was doing.

There was only the faint sound of fluttering wings, then silence as the three of them ascended into Heaven, where Chuck had been waiting patiently for Lucifer's arrival, having gotten everything ready that would be needed to perform an Enochian spell to regress Lucifer into a toddler, to match his behavior, but leave him an adult size for humiliation.

With the sound of wings fluttering returning, Chuck turns to see the others standing before him, his eyes wide with disbelief at seeing how Lucifer was seeming to comply with their plan so well...at least, for the time being.

"Father...it's been much too long since we've spoken...especially since, you know..." Lucifer mumbles somewhat quietly, as this was difficult for him to come to terms with.

"I know. But I've deicided that I was wrong and that you should still be here with the rest of your brothers and sisters. I still love you, Lucifer, and I'm sorry." Chuck says with a slight frown as he truly felt horrible about what he had to do to his most beloved son, but he truly did want to start over.

"If you truly mean that, father, then prove it! Prove that I'm your most beloved son! Unless you're too busy creating more random little angels to do your work for you..." Lucifer says as he crosses his arms.

"Okay, then. Just remember you told me to do it, Lucifer..." Chuck says with a sigh before he begins to recite a ritual in enochian, with both Michael and Gabriel covering their ears so they wouldn't be affected by it.

Frozen where he now stood, Lucifer gasped in surprise whenever he was forcibly taken down to his knees, unable to get back up no matter how hard he struggled.

"Wha-" He tried to speak but all that came out was what sounded like babbles mixed with some teligable words, making him sound like a baby learning how to talk.

And to top it all off, the angel was made incontinent as well, causing him to whine and squirm as he immediately grabbed at his crotch and tried to stop the stream of urine that was escaping out around him.

Now basically defeated, Lucifer whimpered and hung his head in shame, his blue eyes filled with tears that dripped down his red face.

Satisfied with the spells effects, Chuck couldn't help the grin that came across his face at seeing one of his oldest and most powerful angels reduced to the state of crying like an infant.

"I think I have everything under control here, guys, thanks." Chuck says as looks to Michael and Gabriel who just nodded and continued to watch Lucifer for a few seconds before disappearing.

Kneeling in front of Lucifer and cupping his chin, Chuck made eye contact with him and smiled as he wiped away Lucifer's tears with his thumb, not wanting his new little one to be so upset with him.

"I think we should go give you a bath. What do you think, Luci?" Chuck cooed as he lifted Lucifer up into his arms and made his way to the bathroom, noting that Lucifer had gone quiet and was now resting his head on his shoulder.

Undressing Lucifer and placing him in the bathtub, Chuck smiled as he gave him a rubber ducky to hold onto as he ran the water until the tub was full enough to bathe the oversized 'baby'.

Lucifer just looked at the duck confusedly, wondering why his father had given it to him and what he was supposed to do with it, but he quickly figured it out, and gave it a squeeze, giggling softly whenever it made a squeaking sound.

"Now...let's get my little boy all nice and clean, huh?" Chuck cooed as he lathered up a bathmitt with some sweet-smelling soap and began to wash Lucifer all over, not even a bit surprised whenever he began to splash in the water, getting water everywhere.

"It looks like someone still wants to be my little troublemaker, doesn't he? Well, that's okay. Daddy will just have to keep a watchful eye on you, won't he, Luci?" Chuck cooed as he began to wash Lucifer's hair, being careful not to get any suds in his eyes.

"Daddy?" Lucifer babbles, looking up at his father confusedly for a moment before he brought the duck to his mouth and began to chew on it contentedly, not having a single care or bother at the moment.

"Yes, I'm your Daddy. And I promise to be a good one this time. I know I haven't always been the best father for my children, but that's going to change." Chuck says as he finishes bathing Lucifer and lifts him out of the tub, sitting him down on the bathmat while he wrapped him up in a towel and quickly dried him off, smiling when he saw that he was still clutching his ducky.

"Oh, buddy, we need to leave that in here for bathtime. Give that to Daddy..." Chuck cooed, frowning whenever Lucifer whined and refused to let go of the duck, wanting to take it with him.

"My ducky..." Lucifer whined, as he tightened his grip on the toy, not wanting ot let go of it for anything. He liked his ducky and wanted to play with it forever.

"Come on, Lucifer, give it to Daddy and we'll go find you a new toy." Chuck cooes as he gently unwraps Lucifer's fingers from the toy, preparing himself for the fit of tears that followed, and a fit there was...

Looking up at Chuck sadly, Lucifer couldn't help but to poke out his bottom lip and let out a loud wail, kicking his legs unhappily and basically throwing himself a little temper tantrum over having something as simple as a toy duck taken away from him.

"Aww. It's not that bad, little one. Come on, we'll find a new toy to play with." Chuck cooed as he picked him up and carried him to the now unlocked adult baby nursery he had made, deciding to get Lucifer into a diaper and some clothes, as he seemed fussy and would probably be difficult to handle, but that's nothing new to him...

Lying Lucifer down on the changing table, Chuck smiled as he strapped him down with the tummy strap so he couldn't roll off and hurt himself, a frown forming on his lips as he heard the man's stomach grumbling from hunger.

"Hungwee, Daddy. Hungwee..." Lucifer whimpered as began to suckle and chew on his fingers, hoping that Daddy would feed him soon.

Chuck frowns and finds a pacifier, gently pushing it into Lucifer's mouth, hoping it would keep him from chewing on his fingers, seeing as he still had his teeth and that it must hurt him.

"I know, little one. I will feed you once I get you all dressed." Chuck says as he goes over to Lucifer, frowning whenever he sees that the poor man has tired himself out from all the crying he has done, but he was just so upset from having his toy taken away so suddenly, especially after he had just gotten it. It just wasn't fair.

Looking through the many toys he had, Chuck smiled when it seemed he had found the perfect one for Lucifer, a little rubber moose that squeaked whenever it was squeezed, and he figured that the moose would remind Lucifer of someone.

"Look, Lucifer, Daddy has a new toy for you." Chuck cooed as he handed the toy to Lucifer, smiling as he squeezed it happily, distracting him long enough for Chuck to get him into a diaper, along with a striped shirt, a pair of shortalls and a bib to catch his drool.

Once Lucifer had been dressed, Chuck picked him up and carried him out to the living room, holding him on his hip for a moment while he set up a play area for him with a blanket and a few infant/toddler toys as he seemed to be capable of some speech, so Chuck figured he was around a year and a half, mentally.

Placing Lucifer down on the blanket, Chuck smiled as he ruffled his soft hair and went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for him, seeing as it was a good way to get in some father/son bonding time and to make him feel even more little.

Looking over all the toys, Lucifer was a bit overwhelmed as he didn't know what to play with first, though the colorful blocks looked interesting to him.

So, Lucifer babbled to himself as he began to play with the blocks, trying his hardest to figure out which shaped hole that they went into, lost in concentration until he heard a pair of familiar footsteps approaching him.

Looking up to see Chuck standing over him with a bottle in his hands, Lucifer whined and reached up at him, making grabby hands for the bottle.

"Ba-ba! Ba-ba!" He whined, sitting up on his knees and tugging on the leg of Chuck's pants, wanting to be fed.

"Yes, I know. Daddy's got your bottle. Come on, let's get you fed." Chuck cooes as he lifts Lucifer into his arms and carries him over to the armchair in the corner, sitting down and making sure Lucifer is comfortable before bringing the teat to his lips.

Lucifer couldn't explain the feeling that came over him entirely, but as he began to suckle on the bottle, he just felt everything begin to drift away and he found his mind wandering off a bit too far, though the milk wasn't helping that matter.

Is this what it felt like to finally have the attention he craved from his father? To maybe get rid of that jealousy he had brewing inside him all this time? If it was, then, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"There's my good little boy. You just drink up. See how much better it is now that you let me do this? I finally get my little Luci back again..." Chuck cooed softly as he gently rubbed Lucifer's back with his free hand, watching as his little one drank down his lunch.

Contrary to his looks, Chuck had lived long enough to see many a look in other men's eyes. From white hot rage to pure euphoria, he'd seen it all probably twice over, but the glaze that was currently cast over Lucifer's? Well, that was something completely new.

See, that was something he'd only ever caught a passing glance at and it was never from your average jaded adult walking the street. Right now? Lucifer looked as contented as a newborn baby, as soft as one to boot…and Chuck found himself ready to do just about anything to keep him as happy as such.

It wasn't long before Lucifer had drank down all the milk and now had a full belly that was causing him some minor discomfort, nothing too major...but he did whine about it.

"Alright, alright...here..." Chuck cooed softly as he sat Lucifer up and gently placed him over his shoulder, rubbing and patting the man's back until he heard him burp and was satisfied.

"Good job. Now...how about we cuddle for a while, huh? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, Lucifer? Then you can have all of Daddy's attention until it's nap time." Chuck cooed as he cradled Lucifer in his arms and began to hum a song to him, hoping to lull his baby to sleep, giving him his pacifier back as well.

Lucifer whined softly as he suckled on his pacifier, his eyelids drooping and his diaper swelling from the sudden flood of urine being released into it, not that it bothered him, he liked that feeling, but he found himself getting very sleepy and he couldn't stop it, meaning that it was approaching his nap time.

And just as he was about to fall asleep, he found himself being sat up and his diaper being checked, though Chuck had already known that his little boy was wet, this only causing Lucifer to become fussy, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Aww, fussy boy. I believe it's time for your nap, Lucifer. But...after a diaper change." Chuck cooed as he gently patted his little boy's squishy bottom, not even surprised by how wet he was.

"Come on, let's go get you changed, buddy." Chuck cooes as he carries Lucifer to the nursery and lays him down on the changing table, giving him a stuffed animal to cuddle - but this one was special, it was a stuffed moose with multicolored antlers that was super soft and cuddly.

Taking the moose in his arms happily, Lucifer held it close to him as he was being changed, only squirming slightly when he was being wiped clean, not exactly liking that feeling, but it wasn't long before he was in a new diaper and back in his shortalls.

Picking Lucifer up and carrying him over to the crib, Chuck sighed as he placed him down, giving him a blanket to cuddle with, his eyebrows raising in surprise whenever he heard the little one cry out, tugging at the bars of the crib as he was sitting up on his knees.

"No, Daddy! No!" Lucifer cried as he reached up at Chuck, tears forming in his blue eyes, as he din't want his father to leave him alone in this crib. It would be just like being in the cage again, surrounded by bars and only to be let out whenever someone else felt like it.

Frowning and understanding why Lucifer wanted him, Chuck sighed as he lifted him out of the crib and carried him over to the rocking chair in the corner, making sure to grab the blanket from the crib, as well as the man's moose that he had left behind.

Sitting down in the chair, Chuck made sure Lucifer was in a comfortable position before laying the blanket over him and cradling him close, talking to him in a soothing voice about how much better his life was going to be and that he would finally get the childhood he truly deserved and how he was going to be a better father.

Lucifer was overewhelmed by this and he felt his cheeks grow hot with embarassmant as he melted into Chuck's arms with a happy little coo, a smile on his once grumpy face, that seemed to light the room up with a glow.

Chuck continued this until Lucifer had finally managed to fall asleep, though he didn't want to move, so he just decided to stay there with him while he slept, figuring Lucifer would like that better and he had almost fallen asleep himself whenever he heard the sound of wings fluttering in front of him.

Looking up to see that it was Gabriel, Chuck frowned, hoping that there was nothing going on down on earth that he was going to have to take care of, as he was preoccupied at the moment and would be for a while.

"Gabriel, do not wake him or I swear-" Chuck said quietly, looking down at Lucifer whenever he whimpered in his sleep and gripped his moose tightly in his fists, sensing that Gabriel was there, and that he wanted him to go away.

"I won't, Dad, I swear. I just popped in to see how it was going, and to see if you needed any help, but it seems like you have it under control. But...how does it feel to do this again? It's just like old times, isn't it?" Gabriel asked, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

He remembers how it was growing up and how everything was chaotic, but it was like a controlled chaos. And Lucifer seemed to be...happy like this, which was a good thing, as they already had enough on their plate to deal with as it was.

"It feels...very nice. It's definitely great to have this oppourtunity again. I just wish it had been under better circumstances." Chuck says with a half-hearted smile as he rocked Lucifer gently, seeing as the man was getting a bit fussy.

"Well, since the little man's getting fussy, I guess I'll leave. Remember, Dad, I'm here if you need me..." Gabriel says before he disappears, leaving only the sound of fluttering wings behind and leaving Chuck to calm a now fussy Lucifer, who was nearly awake from his nap.

Gently shushing Lucifer, Chuck grabbed a book from the nearby shelf and opened it, beginning to read to Lucifer in a hushed, gentle tone, hopeful that this would help his little one fall back to sleep, at least for an hour.

He knew the man would surely be cranky and even more fussy if he didn't have some length of a nap before dinnertime. And he didn't want to have to punish Lucifer in any way.

Once he was finished with the story, Chuck smiled as he felt Lucifer breathing against him, finally asleep, and hopefully he would stay that way without any further interruptions...

"That's right, little one. You just sleep..." He whispered as he let himself relax along with him.

The house was quiet, with only the faint sound of rain falling outside, making it the perfect atmosphere to fall asleep in and once again, Chuck found himself nearly dozing off, but deciding to give in this time, taking a nap along with his little boy.

It was several hours later when Chuck had awoken to Lucifer now sitting on the floor of the nursery, playing with his squeaky moose toy, along with his stuffed moose as well, babbling nonsense to them mixed with some adult words as well.

"Well...how'd you get down there, Lucifer?" Chuck asks as he stands up from the chair and stretches out, ruffling Lucifer's hair as he walks over to the crib and places the blanket inside for later, then goes to kneel down in front of Lucifer to check his diaper, though he already knows the boy needs a change.

"Oh, Luci, you smell! I think you need your diaper changed! Come here..." Chuck cooed as he lifted Lucifer onto the changing table removed his shortalls, fastening the tummy strap over him before he began the task of changing him.

Once Lucifer was in a clean diaper once more, Chuck lifted him into his arms and carried him to the living room, leaving him to play on his blanket while he went about preparing dinner.

But it seemed that Lucifer was not too interested in his toys at the moment, so he just held his moose close to him and sat there, watching his Daddy, looking down and poking at his stomach whenever it let out a growl, whining softly.

It isn't long before Chuck is finished with Lucifer's dinner, and has come back to get the boy, who has insisted on bringing his moose to dinner with him.

"No. Let's leave your moose over here, okay? He'll be here when you get finished eating." Chuck says as he gently pulls the moose out of Lucifer's arms and places it down on the blanket, shushing his whimpers as he carries him to the kitchen and places him into an adult-sized highchair.

Replacing Lucifer's drool bib with one that had a dragon on it, Chuck smiled as he grabbed the bowl of mush he had prepared off the counter as well as a spoon.

"Alright, Lucifer. Time to eat, little one!" Chuck cooes as he scoops up a spoonful of food and brings it to Lucifer's mouth, watching as he slowly tastes of the food, contemplating it for a moment before spitting it out with a gag.

"No...yucky!" Lucifer grumbles, pushing the spoon away from him and sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"It is not yucky, Luci...It's yummy!" Chuck explained as he tried to feed Lucifer another bite, but the spoon was pushed away again, and Chuck was left with no other choice but to try a bribe, as Lucifer needed something in his belly.

"I was going to take you out for ice cream tomorrow, but since you won't eat your food, it looks like we'll be staying home." Chuck says with a dramatic sigh, hoping to get Lucifer to give in.

Lucifer perked up at the words 'ice cream' and he got really excited, but it soon faded away once he realised that he would have to eat that yucky food that Daddy had made in order to go, but he guessed that it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Lucifer frowned and pouted but began to eat the food that was offered to him, getting quite messy in the process with most of it, thankfully ending up on his bib, but it didn't matter as he was only going to have a bath after, anyway.

"Good boy, Luci! You ate all your food! But now you need a bath. Come on..." Chuck says as he removes Lucifer from the highchair and takes off his bib before taking him to the bathroom and stripping him of his diaper and shirt.

"No baff, Daddy! No!" Lucifer whines as he is placed in the bathtub, tears forming in his eyes as he is on the verge of having a tantrum whenever he looked around and found his favorite ducky, picking it up and holding it tightly in his fists as he began to suck his thumb, longing for his pacifier.

"Yes, bath. You're all dirty. And where's your pacifier? Here, let me go find it. I'll be back..." Chuck says as he leaves the room for a moment, knowing that Lucifer, while he was still capable of being a troublesome toddler, could be (somewhat)trusted that he wouldn't get into anything.

For now, he was too afraid to try anything, seeing as his father was God and all, but that would be changing over the course of the next few days...

Returning a few minutes later with Lucifer's pacifier, Chuck smiled as he gently pulled the man's thumb out of his mouth and slid the pacifier inside, glad that the man would have something to suck on besides his thumb.

Now sucking on the pacifier, Lucifer looked to be getting quite sleepy and so this would probably be another easy bathtime for the two of them. It had been a long day and suddenly becoming a baby again was a lot to take in, even for someone like Lucifer.

"I see my little boy is getting sleepy. Well...don't you worry. After we get finished here, Daddy will read you a bedtime story and give you a bottle." Chuck cooed softly as he began to wash the sticky residue of food away from Lucifer's face, noting that he was beginning to doze off, with his pacifier falling into the bathwater, not that he seemed to care.

"Hmmm...seems that we may need to hurry up with our bath, huh?" Chuck cooed as he worked to get Lucifer all cleaned up and rinsed off, lifting him out and wrapping him up in a towel as they made their way to the nursery.

"Alright, my sleepy boy. Let's get you dressed for bedtime..." Chuck cooes as he lays a clean, sweet-smelling Lucifer down on the changing table and fastens the tummy strap, seeing as he was likely to try and roll over, since he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Quickly getting Lucifer into a thicker diaper for nightime along with a comfy pair of dragon-printed footie pajamas, Chuck sighed as he noticed how sleepy his little one was currently looking and it only made matters worse as the boy became fussy as he was picked up and carried to the kitchen to get his bottle.

Holding Lucifer on his hip, Chuck made sure the man was close to him as he went about heating up the bottle, which didn't take very long, but Lucifer didn't care, he was tired and it was making him fussy as he waited impatiently.

"Alright, alright, little one. It's all finished now. Come on, let's go feed you one more time before bed." Chuck cooed as he picked up the now cooled bottle and headed back to the nursery, sitting down in the rocking chair with Lucifer and bringing the teat to his lips while he picked out a book to read as well.

But it seemed like Lucifer was just a bit too sleepy to fully enjoy his bottle and story, so Chuck decided to place them aside, giving Lucifer his pacifier and his moose to cuddle as he rocked him for a bit before deciding to try and leave him in the crib as he knew the boy was fully asleep, so he shouldn't have any trouble this time.

Lying Lucifer down in the crib with his moose and blanket, Chuck smiled as he covered him up and carefully raised up the side bar, happy when he didn't wake him but deciding to stay with him as he knew he would probably be needed later in the night.

It was different being a father again in this way, but Chuck was glad he was getting to reconnect with a child he thought was lost and had not wanted any part of him, but it turns out Lucifer needs him more than he thinks.

Sittng down in the rocking chair, Chuck sighed as he pulled out a book to read then realized that he promised Lucifer ice cream tomorrow.

Looks like tomorrow they were taking a trip to Earth...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day comes and Lucifer is not too excited about leaving to go to earth, nor did he care that Chuck had been called on 'business' to help out the Winchesters, either.

He liked being up in Heaven with his Daddy with their own private little space with no one else bothering them, except for Gabriel who would pop in every once in a while to see how things were going, but it seems like he would be needed, now.

Standing in the kitchen and deciding to help himself to some cookies that he had found, Gabriel sighed, knowing that today would prove to be an adventure, seeing as he was heading back to earth with his father and now, baby brother to do some kind of research at the bunker.

"No! No wanna go, Daddy!" Lucifer whined as he was being dressed for their day out, or day in, rather, seeing as they would be in the bunker and there was no telling for how long.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, buddy, but we have to. Sam and Dean need us." Chuck says as he puts on Lucifer's socks and shoes, seeing as the boy could still stand and walk just fine, which would also lead to another item being put on him, as well.

Upon hearing the word "Sam", Lucifer became quiet and got a bit excited. He had missed Sam and wanted to see him again, but now, he figured that Sam would just laugh at him for being an oversized toddler.

"Alright, kiddo, just one last thing before we go..." Chuck says as he find a pair of adult sized baby reins and slips them on Lucifer, buckling them snugly with a smile before taking the lead in his hand.

He hated to do this to Lucifer, but he felt like the boy needed them on to keep him from running off and causing trouble on Earth and especially with things in the bunker.

"Okay, buddy, let's go get Gabe, then we'll head out. Come on..." Chuck says as he gets Lucifer to walk with him, heading into the kitchen, to pack a few bottles for the trip, as well food, as he knew the boy would get hungry and he didn't want to bother the Winchesters for food.

Besides, it's not like he could eat 'big boy' foods anymore. At least not today. Today, Chuck was going to baby the boy a bit more than yesterday, for a little bit of humiliation, but also because he wanted him to feel little and really enjoy himself.

Looking around the corner of the cabinet and seeing Gabriel with a basically empty bag of cookies, Chuck rolled his eyes fondly and sighed, but was glad that he had Gabriel to help him today.

Lucifer stared at Gabriel for a few seconds before frowning. He saw that the archangel had cookies and it would only be right for him to share them, seeing as he was being a good boy so far - he had earned a cookie.

"Cookie?" He asks, making grabby hands for the bag of cookies in Gabriel's hands, poking his lower lip out in a cute little pout, hoping that Gabriel would give in and share his cookies with him.

"Alright, kiddo, I'll give you the last one..." Gabriel says as he reaches into the bag and takes out the cookie, handing it to Lucifer with a smile, knowing he could always just go get some more cookies once they were on earth.

Smiling softly, Lucifer made a happy little noise before he began to eat the cookie, getting crumbs and now, melted chocolate all over himself, but it's not like he really minded as he was licking the chocolate off of his fingers.

Turning to see that Lucifer was a bit messy at the moment, Chuck frowned and grabbed a wet cloth, and holding Lucifer's hands still, he began to clean the man up, wiping away the crumbs and chocolate from his mouth as well.

"Alright, then. Let's get going." Chuck says, though in a moment the three of them were on earth and en route to the bunker, with Chuck having to hold tightly to Lucifer's baby reins as the man seemed to think he knew where he was going and tried running off when he was distracted by a store front.

"Come on, buddy. We're...here. Now...Gabriel, I need you to go tell them about Lucifer being with us today." Chuck says as he stands back with Lucifer, placing his hand on the man's shoulder reassuringly as he knew that Dean and Sam were going to react...interestingly.

Gabriel walked up to the bunker, debating for a moment before knocking, since he feared entering any other way would end in a rather long confrontation before he got to the reason for his being there.

Dean answered the door, gun in hand and cocked, ready to be used on whatever unwanted creature or demon might be outside, but once he saw it was Gabriel, he put the gun down.

"Gabriel...what are you doing here? Looking for Sam?" Dean joked as he nudged Gabriel's shoulder gently and let the angel inside, figuring he had some kind of useful info they should know about.

Gabriel follows Dean inside, somewhat glad that he had managed to avoid any kind of unpleasantries. "I'm here to see both of you, actually. It's about Lucifer." He says.

"What about him?" Dean asks as Castiel seems to emerge from nowhere out of the library with some books, placing them on the table. "Hello Gabriel." He says before he goes back to his work, not even knowing about Lucifer and their Father.

"Well...he's being punished and helped at the same time. How? I'm going to leave that to you guys to find out. But don't freak out whenever you see him, okay? You'll probably make him very upset..." Gabriel says.

Dean's eyes widened. "Punish him? What do you mean? How? I know he's God and all, but how...?" Dean asked, looking up whenever he heard footsteps and saw Sam coming down the stair case.

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, almost glad when he sensed his father and brother approaching. "Well, I believe in a moment you will be able to see for yourself." He says.

Knocking on the bunker's door, Chuck sighed and held tightly to Lucifer's reins, ensuring the man couldn't get away from him as he looked up and heard the lock clicking then the door opening with both Dean and Sam standing there behind it, mouths agape at seeing Lucifer dressed like an oversized toddler along with an obviously tired Chuck controlling him.

Gabriel hesitated, hovering a few feet behind the boys in case he had to step in, sort of unsure what he was supposed to say or do at this point as he dipped his head to his father.

"You...you're...but how?" Dean stuttered out as he watched Lucifer walk inside with Chuck behind him, actually glad that the man was on the baby leash, as it would've been a disaster if he had walked in here by himself without Chuck controlling him.

Lucifer stared at Dean for a moment before blushing a light shade of red in shame, embarrassed that he was being seen in this way by the hunter. And he had remembered what Daddy had said about ice cream so he would try to be a good boy, as hard as that would be.

Gabriel flopped down in a chair, surprised to see that his brother actually looked...embarrased, and maybe a little scared as he stood in front of the hunters, which was understandable, seeing as he now saw things like a child did.

"Well...we had a little talk and after some much long overdue apologies were accepted, Lucifer agreed to let me start over with him, and don't worry guys, I'm going to raise him right, this time. Isn't that right, Lucifer?" Chuck cooed as he ruffled the man's hair and unhooked the leash from his harness, looking at the Winchesters with a smile.

Placing the diaper bag on the table Chuck smiled as he took out a blanket and laid it down on the floor, along with some of Lucifer's toys that he had packed to hopefully keep his baby boy distracted while they did their work.

"Alright, Luci. You sit here and play with your toys while Daddy does his work, okay?" Chuck cooed as he gently grabbed Lucifer's shoulders and guided the boy to sit down on the blanket, clipping his pacifier to his outfit and ruffling his hair before standing back up.

"Hey, Gabriel, keep an eye on him for me, will you?" Chuck asks as he follows Dean and Cas to the library.

"Uh, alright, Dad. I'll try my best..." Gabriel said with a smile as he watched his father head to the library with the others, a bit wary of being left alone with Lucifer, but thinking it was quite amusing as he was now the older brother and Lucifer was the baby of the family.

But Lucifer didn't want his Daddy to leave him, even for a minute so he did what any fussy little one would do - began to throw a tantrum, but it was nothing major, just some toys being thrown about and flailing limbs.

"Daddy! No!" He wailed, slamming his moose stuffie against the floor quite roughly in anger and frustration as he wanted Chuck to come back.

"Aww, don't worry, kiddo. Daddy will be back in a few minutes, I promise." Gabriel cooed as he leaned down and placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, gently rubbing it to try and help him calm down.

Now coming back into the main room with several books, Chuck placed them on the table and frowned, turning to Gabriel before looking down at Lucifer, who was still pouting and blushing from his current actions.

Going over to Lucifer and kneeling down in front of him, Chuck frowned. "Awww...what's the matter? Is my little Luci grumpy? I think so! Aww, come here, buddy." Chuck cooed as he stood and lifted Lucifer into his arms, carrying him over to the table with him and sitting down in a chair, cradling him in his arms, as he began to discuss this current case with Dean, Sam and Cas.

"This is so weird...I never would've expected that you of all people were into this sort of thing, Chuck." Sam says as he opens his laptop and looks up some of the websites that were related to the case they were working on.

Lucifer hugged the stuffed moose close to him and babbled nonsense as he snuggled into Chuck's arms, looking over at Sam for a moment before holding his moose up to show him. "Moose~" He said shyly.

"Aww, now he has his own little moose to carry around with him and this one is cuter than you, Sam." Dean jokes, laughing whenever he sees the unamused look on Sam's face.

"Well, I just figured that it would be a good way to kinda...give Lucifer the release he needs so badly. He's really not the villain you guys should go after. He's just...misunderstood. Of course, you don't know him like I do." Chuck explains.

Soon enough, the man began to squirm and fidget in Chuck's arms, whining behind his pacifier with his cheeks burning a bright shade of red as he needed to go, but he was afraid to in front of the Winchesters.

"What's the matter, Luci? Do you need to go potty? You can go, buddy...it's alright." Chuck cooed softly as he gently rubbed Lucifer's back with his free hand, hoping his little one would be able to go with no trouble.

"Whoa, what?! You're telling me he's actually going to-oh no...you're on your own with this one, Chuck!" Dean says, rather disgusted as he watches Lucifer's facial expression change to one of relief as he lets himself relax, wetting the diaper quite heavily, which left him feeling very embarassed that he was sitting on his father's lap in a now soaked diaper in front of those that really wanted him dead.

All of this became too much for him and eventually he began to cry, burying his face in Chuck's shoulder as he sniveled.

Gabriel glared slightly at Dean, not enjoying the man insulting his brother. "Lay off." he grumbled, glancing over at Lucifer slightly worriedly, as he had never really seen his brother cry.

"Shhhh...Lucifer. It's alright, buddy. Come on, let's go get you all nice and dry." Chuck cooed as he stood with Lucifer clinging to him and took the man to a private room to change him.

Laying him down on the bed, Chuck continued to shush the man as he unsnapped his romper and gathered up changing supplies, gently rubbing Lucifer's tummy in an attempt to calm him.

Lucifer squirmed and suckled on his pacifier as he was being changed, not exactly liking the whole feeling of it, but it was nice to be in a dry diaper again.

"That's much better, isn't it? You're being such a good boy, for Daddy. Looks like you've earned that ice cream after all..." Chuck says as he ruffles Lucifer's hair and takes him back out to the main room.

"Well, it looks like the kiddo feels better." Gabriel says with a smile as he walks over to the table and sits down with the others, wanting to be of some kind of help on the case.

Chuck sighed and sat down in the chair once again, allowing Lucifer to go play where he wanted, all while watching him with a close eye, of course. It's not like he would be stupid enough to just let the boy run around and cause trouble.

But soon, Lucifer became quite hungry and it was around lunch time, so he went to the one other person besides Chuck who he knew would have food - Gabriel.

Tugging on Gabriel's shirt sleeve, Lucifer whined as he looked down at him. "Gabe got cookie?" He asked, pouting slightly, hoping that Gabriel had more cookies on him somewhere.

Turning away from the others, Gabriel smirked and used his archangel 'powers' to make a cookie appear for Lucifer, giving it to him and hoping that Chuck didn't hear them talking about it. "There ya go, kiddo. Now, don't let Daddy see..." Gabe whispered.

But of course, good things usually didn't last long and once Chuck heard the word 'cookie', he knew he had to make sure his little one didn't get into them. It was too late as Lucifer had made his way back to where his blanket was, plopping down on the floor to play with his moose again.

"Oh, Luci. Why didn't you tell me you were hungry? Come here...Daddy's gonna feed you something good for lunch instead of cookies, okay? Too many cookies will give you a tummyache." He says as he picks the boy up.

"Lunch does sound good right about now. Hey, listen, I'm gonna go grab some grub. Is there anything you want me to pick up for the little guy?" Dean asks, not even joking this time as he knew that Chuck, Gabe and Lucifer were serious about this type of behavior and he didn't wanna piss them off.

"No thank you, Dean. Lucifer will eat what I brought for him." Chuck says with a slight smirk on his lips, as he knew that Lucifer would not be happy with his lunch, but would eat it anyway.

Gabe glances up. "I'll come and get some food, if you don't mind?" He asks Dean, given he was NOT interested in whatever Chuck had decided to bring for Lucifer, or the tantrum that would probably ensue...

"Uh, yeah, sure I don't mind." Dean says as he, Cas and Gabriel head out the door, leaving Sam with Chuck and Lucifer.

"So, uh, what did you bring to feed him, anyway?" Sam asks as he watches Chuck rummage through the diaper bag and take out a few jars of baby food and a spoon, along with a bib that had a cute little moose on it and Sam hated to admit that he smiled at that.

"Oh, just some baby food...I don't want him eating that junk or sugary stuff too often as it will make him addicted to it, and hyper. Besides, if he's going to be a baby, he's going to eat like one." Chuck says as he fastens the bib around Lucifer's neck.

Lucifer huffed and crossed his arms unhappily once he saw what he was going to be fed for lunch. "No! No baby food! I big boy! I have teefs!" Lucifer grumbled as he pointed to his teeth, trying to tell Daddy that he could eat like everyone else.

"I know you do, buddy, but this is good for you and you are just a baby, after all..." Chuck cooed as he opened a jar and got a spoonful, bringing it to Lucifer's mouth, frowning whenever Lucifer whined and smacked the spoon away, causing food to splatter on the floor.

"Lucifer! Stop acting like that, right now! Now...let's try that again, huh?" Chuck cooed as he got another spoonful of the food and this time, managed to get it into Lucifer's mouth, but frowning whenever Lucifer gagged and spit the food out.

"No! Yucky food, Daddy!" Lucifer whined as he crossed his arms with a huff. The food really was disgusting and he was having no part of it.

Sighing, Chuck put the lid back on the jar and looked down at Lucifer. "Well, then. I guess I'll just have to feed you a bottle, huh? Come on, we'll go over here..." He cooed as he stood up and carried Lucifer over to a bigger chair and sat down, using his God powers to make a warm bottle appear.

"Now, then...let's see if you drink your bottle. I hope so, because that's all you're going to get unless you want to try the baby food again. But you usually enjoy your bottle..." Chuck cooed as he brought the teat to Lucifer's lips, grinning whenever he began to suckle.

Now relaxed in Chuck's arms, Lucifer was somewhat happy, glad that there was only the three of them there, with Sam not being a bother at all, though the hunter was still curious about all of this.

"There's my good boy...that's much better..." Chuck cooed as he tilted the bottle slightly and cradled the man close to him, knowing that Lucifer enjoyed his bottle time with Daddy and even though they were away from home, he could make an exception.

Sam watched quietly and couldn't believe that he was actually seeing this. Lucifer seemed much happier when he was cuddled up with Chuck in the chair and there was a certain touch of innocence in his eyes that Sam had never seen before. Maybe this was more helpful to Lucifer than it seemed to be and he was just now realizing it...

Once Lucifer had been sat up and burped, Chuck decided to just sit in the chair with him for a while and let the man cuddle with him until the others got back.

But just as Lucifer had relaxed and nearly fallen asleep, the sound of the door closing jarred him awake, as well as the smell of food - burgers, to be exact.

Looking over the mess on the floor, Dean frowned. "Looks like someone made a mess, huh?" He asked, motioning to the sleepy Lucifer in Chuck's arms.

"Yes, he did...I'm sorry...I-I'll clean it up...if he will let me move..." Chuck says as he goes to stand up, frowning whenever Lucifer whines and grips his shirt, not wanting to leave the comfort of his Daddy's arms.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Dad, I'll clean it up for you..." Gabriel says as he snaps his fingers and the mess disappears.

"Thanks, Gabe. And, uh, it looks like I'm gonna be over here for a while, as this little boy has suddenly turned into a cuddle monster." Chuck says with a smile as he gently tickles Lucifer's sides and holds the boy close to him.

"Okay, Luci. It's time for your nap..." Chuck cooed as he gently shoved the pacifier into Lucifer's mouth and cradled him close, gently rubbing his back in soothing circles and smiling as he felt Lucifer falling asleep on him, drooling behind his pacifier.

Now relaxing with Lucifer in the chair, Chuck soon found himself falling asleep right along with his little boy, as he was still very tired from the night before and even dealing with Lucifer for an hour was bound to make anyone tired - the man was a lot of work.

Looking over and seeing that Lucifer and Chuck were asleep, the others smiled and decided not to bother them, with Gabriel finding another blanket in the diaper bag and covering the two.

"Let's just let them have their nap. Dad's always chronically tired, so he deserves this and that little guy sure can be a handful for him. He always was...difficult." Gabriel says with a smile.

Just then, Crowley seemed to appear out of nowhere, taking in the sight before him, wondering why there was baby stuff on the table and why Gabriel was there.

"Hello, boys...uh, does anyone want to tell me why there's all of this here and what that noise has been I've heard all morning? It's creeping me out a bit..." Crowley asks, turning around when he hears snoring and sees Chuck and Lucifer asleep in the chair.

"Wait...don't tell me this...is for him? Oh, that's hilarious! How did this happen, huh?" Crowley asks as he tries to contain his laughter, but it's no use, seeing as he was the King of Hell, seeing Lucifer like this was just too much for him and it was even funnier to see that Chuck was the one who initiated it, so he obviously had a thing for this...

"Don't wake them, Crowley..." Gabriel growled, not wanting them to be woken up, as he knew that Lucifer desperately needed his nap and that his father would thank him for not waking him later.

"Oh, don't worry about that, golden boy. I just came to find out what that noise was. Wait until mum hears about this..." Crowley says, his eyes growing wide whenever Rowena appears beside him.

"Hears about what? About Lucifer now being a wee babby? I already knew...I just decided not tell anyone else. Surprise!" She announces with a smile, knowing that Crowley was definitely going to hate her for this.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Crowley asks, now very upset with his mother, and disappointed as he wanted her to be on his side for this.

"Hey! More importantly, you didn't bother to tell us?! Yeah. Of course you didn't...But you didn't bother to tell us, either, Cas." Dean says with a frown as he looks over at Cas.

Cas frowns and sighs. "I-I had no knowledge of this, honestly. I'm sorry." He says as he sits down and returns his attention to one of the books for a moment.

"Wait...something like this was going on up in Heaven and you had no idea? That's crazy...but Rowena knew, though? How?!" Sam asks, now throughly confused.

"I have my ways, darlin'. And I also know that Chuck only wanted Gabriel and Michael to know about this. This is more of a private activity, you know..." Rowena says, looking over at Lucifer when she heard him begin to fuss and wake up, followed by Chuck, who let out a yawn and looked around at all the others confusedly.

Now sitting up in Chuck's lap, Lucifer whimpers and blushes as he sees Crowley and Rowena, though Rowena seems to be perfectly fine with this type of behavior and thinks that Lucifer is much better like this.

Eventually all of this becomes too much for Lucifer and with this excitement mixed with fear, he whines and grips Chuck's shirt in his fists, whimpering as he begins to mess himself, much to the disgust of others around him.

"Oh, well that's just pleasant...you really are nothing but a baby now, huh?" Crowley says, rather disgusted by what he'd just seen, but by judging how Lucifer was behaving, he had a feeling that the man wasn't in an adult mindset at all, even when he wanted to be.

"Hey! Don't make him upset! He's having a good day so far, so don't you ruin it!" Chuck says with a frown as he stands up with Lucifer in his arms and takes him to another room to be changed.

Once Lucifer had been changed and brought back out to the main room once again, he decided to pick up one of the books from the table, handing it to Chuck eagerly.

"Story, Daddy? Story?" He asks, poking the corner of the book into Chuck's side with a smile as he liked it whenever Daddy read to him.

"Alright, buddy. We'll read a story, but we gotta go sit down, okay?" Chuck cooed as he led Lucifer back over to the chair with a smile, not even caring that the man had picked up quite a boring book, well...it would be to him.

"Oh, he's a precious wee one..." Rowena cooed softly as she watched Chuck sit back down in the chair with Lucifer, who for some reason decided to put an arm around his father, giving him a hug of sorts as he was being read to, helping Chuck hold the book.

"Really, mum? I heard that...I thought you were incapable of having those feelings...and especially for someone like him." Crowley says, frowning as he became even more angry at his mother.

"Oooh, I sense some jealousy in the room..." Gabriel jokes as he looks over at Crowley with a smirk.

"Shut it, golden boy! You stay out of this!" Crowley growled before he disappeared, leaving Rowena to do...what it was she needed to do.

"Wait, Rowena, are you actually saying you're into this, too?" Sam asks curiously as he had heard what Rowena said about Lucifer and noticed the way she was looking at him.

"Daddy...book boring! I wanna pway!" Lucifer whined as he let go of the book and was practically sliding out of Chuck's grip and onto the floor, where he crawled over to his blanket and began to cuddle his moose, babbling nonsense to it.

"Well...there are lots of things you don't know about me, boys. But seeing this innocent wee babby, well...it brings back memories and makes me wish I could start over with Fergus." Rowena says as she watches Lucifer play with his moose.

Now joining the others back at the table, Chuck sighed, but couldn't help to smile as he heard Lucifer babbling about him and he knew that the man was being good so far, so he looked to Gabriel.

"Gabriel? Would you mind taking Lucifer to go get the ice cream I promised him?" Chuck asks as he knew that the man was probably hungry again and since he had yet to fuss about said 'ice cream', he most definately earned it.

Gabriel chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask! Sure, I'll take the kiddo to get his ice cream." He says as he stands up and goes over to Lucifer, kneeling down in front of him.

"Hey, kiddo...you wanna go get that ice cream with your big brother?" Gabriel asks, grinning whenever Lucifer put down his moose and looked up at Gabriel innocently.

"Ice cream!" Lucifer babbled excitedly as he stood up with Gabriel, not even caring whenever he put his baby leash back on him, as he was just too excited to get his ice cream.

"Alright, kiddo. Let's go..." Gabriel says as he grabs the diaper bag and takes Lucifer's lead in his hand, frowning whenever he heard the man whine, holding onto Chuck and refusing to let go. He really wanted the ice cream but he didn't want to leave Daddy.

"Hey, why don't you go with him, Chuck? It's not like we're really getting anywhere on this case, anyway..." Dean says as he takes a drink of his beer, hoping Chuck would go with Lucifer and take a break.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll go with him. Come on, buddy. Let's go get some yummy ice cream!" Chuck cooes as he, Gabriel and Lucifer dissapear, and are now walking down the street to a nearby ice cream shop.

Walking inside, they immediately got a few strange stares and could hear people whispering to each other about Lucifer. If it wasn't about him looking like an over-sized toddler, then it was about the sores/scars all over his face and arms.

Lucifer, of course, didn't care and just decided that he wanted strawberry ice cream, pointing at it through the glass counter, behind which, a lady gave them a smile. At least she seemed to be understanding.

"Um, can he have a small scoop of strawberry, please?" Chuck asks with a smile as he takes out his wallet and gets out enough money to pay for the frozen treat, glad that the girl didn't say anything about Lucifer.

"Sure! He's a cute little guy, by the way..." She says as he scoops some of the strawberry ice cream into a cup, handing it to Chuck with a smile and taking the money from him.

While Chuck was getting Lucifer to sit down in a booth, he looked over and sighed as he saw Gabriel ordering a huge sundae with chocolate and all kinds of toppings, but this was typical of him.

Tying a bib around Lucifer's neck, Chuck smiled as he got a spoonful of ice cream on the spoon and brought it to Lucifer's mouth, chuckling whenever Lucifer shuddered from the coldness of the ice cream.

"It's cold, huh, Luci?" Chuck cooed as he fed him some more, grinning as most of it just dripped down his chin and onto the front of his bib, which he tried to eat off with his fingers, resulting in a sticky mess, but he did look quite adorable like this.

"Yummy, Daddy!" Lucifer babbled happily as he was being fed more ice cream, eating almost all of it before his tummy was full and had begun to hurt slightly.

Being an angel meant that Lucifer could taste every molecule of the ice cream, so he kinda had a love/hate relationship with it because of that.

"Alright, buddy, I think you've had enough." Chuck says with a smile as he cleans the man's mouth and hands with baby wipes, chuckling whenever he fussed and protested.

After Lucifer had been cleaned up and was now full from his ice cream, he looked at Chuck before letting out a yawn and rubbing at his eyes, as he was getting tired again and really wanted to go home.

"Wan' go home, Daddy..." Lucifer whined, letting out another yawn before he fell asleep, slumping down in the booth across from Chuck, not even noticing whenever Chuck pulled him into his arms and stood up with him, smiling softly as he knew the man had had a long day.

"Do think we should just go back home, Dad?" Gabriel asks, as he was getting tired, as well, knowing that his help would be needed later on tonight with Lucifer.

"Yes, but let's go tell Sam and Dean first. I know they got upset the last time I just disappared." Chuck says as he stands up with Lucifer in his arms, walking out of the ice cream shop before deciding to just teleport them back to the bunker.

Looking up whenever Chuck reappeared with Gabriel and holding a sleeping Lucifer in his arms, Dean smiled slightly.

"It's about time you guys got back. I, uh, picked up his stuff..." Dean says as he motions to the small pile of baby items on the end of the table.

"Thanks, Dean. We're going to head back home, unless you guys need us...this little guy told me he was ready to go and you all know how he feels about being on earth, anyway..." Chuck says, smiling whenever Gabriel gathers up all the baby stuff and puts it into the diaper bag.

Sam scoffs. "Yeah, I know all about the whole 'earth' thing. And no, we've got it..." He says, watching as Chuck, Gabriel and Lucifer leave, looking up whenever he heard Rownea's voice.

"Oh, the wee one is gone! He's precious! What I wouldn't give to have a wee babby like him." She says somewhat quietly, though her secret is already out and they know she likes Lucifer, anyway.

"He'll be back..." Dean says, still a bit creeped out by Rowena being into this so called 'ageplay' that he had decided to research on his spare time, but, then again it seemed to be very helpful for the man and it might be for her, too, to prove that she has some kind of feeling in that black-hold 'heart' of hers...


End file.
